


[Podfic] Packing Nonstandard Equipment

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from susiecarter:Caution: handle with care. The unexpected and unlooked-for (but not, in the end, unwelcome) complexities of banging Clark Kent.Duration 0:34:55
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Packing Nonstandard Equipment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Packing Nonstandard Equipment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674424) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> See the text work for original tags and author's notes.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/cytqlc5mz9qsxiu/packing%20nonstandard%20equipment.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)

Music used is Two Weeks performed by FKA Twigs (studio version - [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yDP9MKVhZc) \- and live version - [youtube link](https://youtu.be/Hk5T8XEd9Fo))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Packing Nonstandard Equipment - with music

Duration: 0:37:23 (incl. music & brief outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ur0ramqai0qbyr2/%5BDCU%5D%20Packing%20Nonstandard%20Equipment_music.mp3?dl=0) | 18.1 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCEU/Packing+Nonstandard+Equipment/%5BDCEU%5D+Packing+Nonstandard+Equipment_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ghkt8yamu1oi12v/%255BDCU%255D_Packing_Nonstandard_Equipment_music.m4b/file) | 18.3 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] Packing Nonstandard Equipment - no music

Duration: 0:34:55 (incl. brief outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c912enensmpj1gb/%5BDCU%5D%20Packing%20Nonstandard%20Equipment.mp3?dl=0) | 16.9 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCEU/Packing+Nonstandard+Equipment/%5BDCEU%5D+Packing+Nonstandard+Equipment.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5vddw9h61vfcruu/%255BDCU%255D_Packing_Nonstandard_Equipment.m4b/file) | 17.1 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---|---  
  
### 

Thank you so much to susiecarter for giving blanket permission to make podfic in their permission statement! I'm an enormous a fan of their writing, and it's just such a pleasure to have free choice of all their fantastic superbat fic to record whenever the mood takes me! Also, a big thanks to growlery and girlmarauders for the music selection and general editing support.

\- - -

This is another podfic that I didn't finish for the ITPE deadline because I'd second-guessed my choice of fic! I messaged Arioch after the new year to check in with them about the specifics, and got the go-ahead, so here it is! Consentacles with squishy feelings, superbat-style! I'm a huge fan of this fic, and so happy to be able to record it. Extra happy to be able to gift it to Arioch ♥️

I'm excited for a lot of things about this podfic!! Getting to use this spectacularly sexy yet still romantic FKA Twigs song! Recording my first Bruce/Clark podfic (hopefully of many)! Getting to record Bruce POV, which was delightful! Making a fun easter-egg out of the cover image (sea anemones were my instant mental image when I first read this fic), and also getting to use underwater photography, which I will do at the smallest opportunity. Adding another weird sex fic to my catalog - and this one, just like the omegaverse podfic I made last year, is REPLETE with soft feelings. A good time, all in all :D

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every single one. If you feel up to sharing where you were, or what you were doing while you listened, I will be SUPER delighted ♥️


End file.
